This invention pertains generally to systems, apparatus and methods to aid in the installation of large cylindrical members/elements such as filters, separators, or coalescers that are installed in a horizontal orientation against a vertical seal plate. The invention introduces an alignment member positioned at the insertion end of the cylindrical element so as to bisect or split the insertion end into separate portions and hold in position a center notch for use in interfacing with a horizontal fastening rod, and an associated methodology for installation that can greatly simplify the installation and centering of such cylindrical filters, separators, or coalescers.
Large cylindrical filters, separators, or coalescers (hereinafter also referred to as cylindrical processing members, cylindrical elements or cylindrical members) serve in numerous capacities to filter, separate and/or coalesce substances in fluid or gaseous state. Such processing members must often be installed into housings in a horizontal position with one of their cylindrical ends abutting and sealed to and over an aperture in a vertical seal plate. Quite often, due to cost, and space constraints, the service access provided prevents the installer from being able to reach into the housing a sufficient distance to aid in installation/replacement. The filters, separators, or coalescers that extend beyond the reach of the installer become very difficult to hold in place, and even more difficult to properly align to and on the housing sealing plate over the aperture (which is, typically, the furthest distance from the operator).
These problems can best be understood by reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A provides a schematic illustration of a prior art cylindrical member 1 installed in a typical location abutting a vertical seal plate 2 in a tank 10 so as to cover an aperture 2A passing through seal plate 2. FIG. 1B provides a more detailed view of cylindrical member 1; illustrating the multiple layers (e.g., designated layers 1A, 1B) comprising the body of cylindrical member 1, as well as its o-ring 1C, rim cap 1D, and o-ring groove 1E in rim cap 1D. As will be noted from the aforesaid drawing figures, the access cover 3 provided in tank 10 is small and makes insertion of the cylindrical member 1 over a centering rod 4 difficult as well as making centering of open end 5A in proper sealing position against plate 2 over aperture 2A extremely awkward. These difficulties are exacerbated when said cylindrical member 1, as is usual, has a closed end 5B opposite open end 5A. There is an axially aligned mounting hole 5C for rod 4 in closed end 5B, but the fact that this end is closed makes it virtually impossible to accurately align the other end (open end 5A) of cylindrical member 1 for proper sealing in the closed space and circumstances outlined and described.
In general terms, the instant invention resolves and avoids these difficulties using novel attachment and centering apparatus and methodologies, resulting in numerous advantages, all of which are based on the incorporation or inclusion of a centering element in the cylindrical member/element 1. The centering element includes a notched member having an open side adapted for lateral capture of the rod along with a holding structure for holding the notched member in position proximate the central axis of cylindrical member 1. The holding structure includes a connector for connection of the self-centering element to the cylindrical element 1, and a dividing member adapted to divide the open end 5A of the cylindrical element 1 into portions in communication with the open side of the notch (into which the rod 4 is inserted) and portions not in communication with the open side of the notch. The aforesaid connector can advantageously take the form of a member attached to the cylindrical element proximate said open end, a member attached to a rim of the cylindrical element proximate said open end, and/or a member forming a portion of the rim attached to the cylindrical element proximate said open end.